Everything I wish I could have said but I didn't
by vmt1998
Summary: As Rose Weasley reflects on her years at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry she finds herself spellbound on how she has treated a certain Slytherin boy over the years. Finally realizing her true feelings she must decide what she must do should she fallow her heart or should she finally speak up. And let's not forget he has a girlfriend not like this isn't hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

I remember the first day I meet you; we were on the train heading to Hogwarts. For the first time in our lives, we finally didn't have to listen to what our parents told us to do we got to make our own decisions if we wanted to that is. Just thinking about it throws me back to that fateful day. I never thought I'd look back on that day and wish I wouldn't have listened to my father, instead I wish I would have sat with you and told you how gorgeous I thought you silver-grey eyes were or I should have asked you what you were looking forward to learning in the years to come. Maybe then you wouldn't have been so alone maybe we could have been friends. Maybe you wouldn't have been so isolated from your own house or classmates in general. It wasn't fair to you what I did or what I didn't do I should say.

Do you remember the day Even Jordan; that idiotic third year called you a waste of valuable time and space when we were just first years. Because I do, I remember how calm you were when he said those horrendous things to you. And how you didn't even fight back, you didn't say anything. The way you look at him was like you believed him. If I were you I would I never have been so calm. You shouldn't have been so calm, you shouldn't have been used to things like that; you were only eleven years old. I know should have defended you instead of hiding out behind the classroom corridor but I was scared. A Weasley defending a Malfoy now that was unheard of when we where kids. In addition, I didn't think you need to be defended somewhere in the back of my mind I believed it too. I believed your family could never be anything but evil.

But now that I think about it I was extremely wrong and I'm ashamed of myself for even thinking like that. I wish I would have told you how brave you were and how you had a heart of a Gryffindor even though you were a Slytherin. Just because you where a Slytherin didn't make you evil, being a Malfoy didn't make you evil you were anything but that. You were just a kid. I will never begin to understand how you managed to seemingly cope with all that unnecessary hate. I'm sure I didn't make it any easier for you at first I'll admit. I'm no better I judged you for so long. and look where that got us.

I still can recall the day when we were forced to be partners during our second year. All because no one else would be potion partners with you. I was in a blind rage I saw everything as a way to compete with you. And when I thought I lost that opportunity to one-up you. I was nothing but hateful to you. I shouldn't have been that way. You never deserved that and now I realize I never said I was sorry for being such a jerk. I had always thought you were a no good Malfoy, that would always cheat his way through the system. I know now that's, not the type of person you are. I'm sorry for being like everyone else.

I'm sorry for not warning you about the prank James and Hugo pulled on you during our third when I had heard them planning to prank you. It's my fault you got hurt because I wasn't paying close enough attention to them. But I have to say the scar on your arm make you look tough not that, that's any excuses for what they did. I honestly think that was when I started to realize that just because you were a Malfoy didn't mean that you deserve to be treated like one. I hate myself for rationalizing that unless you came to me I wouldn't come to you because I didn't want to seem desperate... No, I didn't want to be seen defending you because everyone thought you where exactly like your father and grandfather. Looking back on it now that I wish I wouldn't have I wish I didn't care about what everyone else though. I would have told you so many things.

Like for example in our fourth year, your mother became very ill. I noticed how you stopped going to liberty as often and how you would distance yourself even more from everyone else. I should have told you that you weren't alone. I had opportunities during our perfect scans but I never found the right words to say. I just knew you needed someone and I was barely there for you. The only thing I could do was listen to you. Hearing everything you had gone through has been one of most memorable memories I have ever had. For the first time in my life, I didn't see you as a Malfoy or some kid that was constantly being bullied or my rival, you were just Scorpius the most kindhearted selfless person I had ever meet. And realizing that changed everything. I made more "excuses" to defend you. But when you needed me most I sided with my family because I didn't want them to hate me. I was wrong for thinking like that. I should have had you back because you always had mine and I didn't even realize it I didn't deserve it.

Even after our first real fight in our fifth year you still managed to defend me. Especially when Abigail brown said the only reason I was favored by most of our teachers was because of my parents. It was actually the first time I ever heard you raise your voice at someone other than me and I could make you yell like there was no tomorrow back then. But when I told you I didn't need to be defended, you told me even though you were mad at me. " You are your own person and just because someone is jealous of your achievements doesn't mean that they should bring you down you are not your parents. Just because you were born into the family doesn't mean you are like them. You have accomplished your own goals and you have your own dreams and that's what makes you different. That's what makes you unique and special and that's why they like you. " I wish I would have told you that those words rained true for you as well.

Our sixth year was the worst for us. It was when we fought the most. I don't know if it was because everyone finally dropped the family card or if it was because you finally started to have other girls chase after you. I didn't understand at first why I would get so mad. Even when I saw you with Lilly after knowing you where just tutoring her. I was jealous because I always knew that you here different but I think ...no I know that I should have been there for you before you "finally got cute" as everyone liked to say. I realize that it took me to long to realize how I felt. The second I finally had the courage to admit to myself I was already too late. It was okay though because you finally seemed happy. You sounded happy and your beautiful gray eyes glowed like never before I just wish it was me that made you that happy.

And as our seventh and final year has just begun and I' just sitting here watching you are your girlfriend Baily Tomas snog each other. And with each passing moment of this dreaded ride to Hogwarts, I'm wanting to go to the perfect corridor. So I can breathe and calm myself because watching you kiss some other girl makes me feel empty and wrong. But it feels like this is all payback for never telling you the truth and wanting you to be happy. Here is to hoping this year goes by quickly.

 _Yours truly_

 _Rose Weasley_

* * *

 **Hello, reader nice to meet you. I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I've recently fallen back in love with Rose and Scorpius fanfictions and I thought I'd give it another go. So with that said let's all see where this story might take us. Vmt until then VMT is out 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckle at it now thinking how different it was how we've changed; all of us here in this very compartment. We're not the same little kids that we use to be. I can still remember the first Christmas ride back home I had to endure with Scorpius, Albus, and a very upset James.

" Whats so funny Red" Scorpius inquired

" I'm just reliving the past." I smiled " It's like it was just yesterday we all where first years heading back home for Christmas. I just can't believe this is our last year" I sighed

" Why do you bring that up?" Lilly interjected giving me a very confused look.

" That was an interesting ride back home. That's for sure" Albus chuckled

" My first Christmas with the Potter/ Weasely clan and all your cousins could do on the train was sending daggers at me. Your brother nearly gave me a black eye."Scorpius fussed

" He said he was sorry" Albus shrugged looking at the watch Grandpa Weasely gave him

" Because you Mum made him apologize."

"Don't you two need to be leaving. It would be bad if both Head boy and Head girl are absent" Albus warned

" Your such a worry wort Al, I will never understand why the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin." Scorpios rolled his eyes

" And I will never understand why you were placed as head boy" Al barked back playfully

" I'll be back soon, " He said giving his girlfriend a kiss goodbye. I noticeably cringed catching Albus attention.

" Alright see you all later" I waved as the two of us walked to the Perfect Corridors.

We were alone together for the first time in months. The feeling of being alone kind of scared me. I was slightly hoping we wouldn't have to talk too much but what can you say hoping is for suckers in my case.

" So Rose how was your summer?" Far too casual for a boy who barely received a letter back from me the entire summer.

" It was good, nothing really out of the ordinary. You know the whole muggle-born witches and wizards cases are really taking a toll on my mum, but its nothing she can't handle." I smiled

That was pretty good right I mean I haven't spoken directly to him since the end of last school year. You know the whole avoiding him to keep myself sane was a bad idea. I missed him and seeing as how I got a letter every other day he must have missed me to.

" I've heard. Hugo's been telling me all about it. You know he's really fun to hang around." He paused " I wish you could have joined us more during the summer, Rosie. You missed out on a lot of quidditch practices."

" You know I hate it when you call me that" I groaned

" But it's so fun" He chuckled crossing his arm

" But Rosaline why didn't you write me back this summer? I was beginning to think Cornelius was taking the mail to the wrong place till Hugo mailed me back."

" Oh you know the whole liking one of my closest friends might have something to do with it," I thought to myself

" I was just busy you know reading, and the internship at Saint Mungo's and what not I guess I forgot to write you back." I lied I was completely capable of writing him

" You know Rose its ok to tell me you just didn't want to write me. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better."

" I'm not lying I was busy" I huffed

" Sure you were. If I recall last year you seemed to mail me perfectly fine when you did the internship. Anywho what is our plan of attack this year? "

" I was thinking we would meet up with the perfects every two weeks to get a rundown of whats going on around the castle."

" That sounds a little over the top don't you think"

" This year we really need to be sure we enforce the hall scans. Last year was a total disaster, MacGonall almost crocked with what pranks the Seventh years pulled last year. "

" James left one hell of a goodbye gift" He laughed

" That's my point exactly. We aren't letting that happen again. Half the first years were terrified to even head to there classes because of his crazy stunts."

" You have got to admit it was funny. You're not going to be a total killjoy this year are you?"

" If I wanted to be a killjoy I could reinforce ex-Professor Umbridge's rule about being 5 yards away from the opposite sex," I said sticking out my tongue

" Yeah and have half the school hate you, be my guest, Weasley," he said pocking my arm " Look your even failing at reinforcing your own rule"

" Oh be quiet, I said if I wanted to be a killjoy didn't you hear. Anyways I would gladly take it, it would mean more free time for me than being asked five thousand question about what my parents are like and what it's like having them as my parents. Or what Uncle Harry is like. It's not like they can't just ask him when he's teaching defense against the dark arts. No that's too hard." I rolled my eyes

"You're just saying that because that boy you like is taken. I'm sure if he weren't you wouldn't be saying that. Plus your parents are nice. And your luck your parents are asked about in the good sense."

I blinked at him." How you" I stuttered blushing madly

" You know Lucy is not very good at keeping secrets "He laughed

"She didn't" I muttered

" No, unfortunately, your Grandmother needed help in the kitchen so she didn't tell me."

" I'm going to kill her and I'm going to hug nana the moment I see her next" I mumbled under my breath

" What little Rosie afraid of me teasing her about her little boy crush."

"Shut up you insufferable git. " I groaned taking a seat down

" Alright, alright I get it Rosebud doesn't want to be ." he chuckled giving me a toothy smile

" Why did McGonagall choose you to be head boy"

" Well we all know why she chose you " He beamed sitting down beside me

"Look we have got to figure out what we are going to do for the ball this year. And Halloween is just around the corner so we need to be thinking about what decorations to put up. "

" I have a few ideas for Halloween but the ball that's not until mid-march Rose we have plenty of time to think it over. I swear you and Albus were placed in the wrong houses."

" Yes because house placement has everything to do with what we are talking about. Seriously Scorpius we need to be thinking about all of this. Who knows when we will actually have the time to plan everything. If its anything like last year we will be tutoring every other day, Quidditch practices and matches are mostly determined by the weather and captains chose of course and our own homework, plus we will have O.W.L.S this year so we need to be extra prepared."

"Rose, do you not know how; to not be stressed out. We'll take one thing at a time, the perfects are here to help as well don't forget about that. So I'm going to need you to breath and calm down. If the perfects see that you're nervous it's going to make them anxious. You want this to go well, right"

" Well, of course, I want this to go well"

" Alright, then you need to be a little bit more confident in yourself we can do this Rose. McGonagall believes in us, she must think we make a good team to make this work."

" Your right I just need to calm down," I said taking a few deep breaths

" Hey Scop," I called

" Yeah Rose?"

" How'd you get so good at giving out advice?"

"Lot's of pep talks from my dad. And you'd be surprised how many first-year Slytherins ..." he paused shaking his head, dropping the conversation

" First year Slytherins what" I inquired a few minutes later

" Miss their parents" he looked away from me

" Scorpios, " I said giving him the look my mother always gave me when she wanted to pray open my secrets

" Fine, Alright ok stop giving me that look. A lot of the first years... Alright, I get it, Rose you can stop now" i nodded

"Almost all of the first years don't want to be in an evil house. They are afraid that they are going to turn evil or that their parents will disown them because they fought on your parent's side of the war and they don't want to disappoint their parents." Scorpius sighed

" But that's a stupid stigma, your house isn't evil. "

" Try telling that to a sobbing First year see how they respond. One of the only things that really work is Albus and I reminding them Headmaster Severus Snape was a Slytherin and that he wasn't a bad man. That in fact, he helped Your uncle."

* * *

Alright, now that we have everything sorted out for the time being you all may go back to your corridors we will be arriving in an hour. Let's all make this a great year. And don't forget we expect to see all of you in two weeks." I said Dismissing the perfects

" You did a good job" Scorpius whispered

" You weren't so bad yourself" I nudged him

" I'm heading back to the compartment you coming, " he asked a few short minutes after I neatly put my papers back in my folder

" I'll be there in a little bit, you can go ahead without me." I smiled

" Everything okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine I just need to think about something I promise I'll be there shortly ok"

" Ok see you soon" he waved goodbye

As he left I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. Sure I've always imagined that it was hard on Slytherins but I've never really thought about how they feel entering a house that almost everyone believes is evil. I was painfully blinded by my own misconceptions.

Grabbing out a parchment I began writing immediately. Taking a few moments to check to make sure everything sound alright I walked to my owl corridor. Gaining a questionable look from my compartment as I walked past.

" Owen take this to MacGonall for me will you," I said to my barn owl letting him out of his cage. As he hoo'd back at me as I tied the small paper to his leg

I opened the window he flew away, for a few minutes I watched his majestic wing soar through the sky until I could no longer see him.

" Whoooo are you writing,?" Oliver Finnigan asked causing me to jump slightly

" Don't do that?" I said clutching my chest as I turned around

" Sorry" He apologized quickly

" But really who are you writing,"He said once more

" Head Mistris MacGonall, " I said giving him a frown

I truly couldn't stand to be in his sights after what he did to Lilly last year. Dumping the poor girl a week before her birthday that was just cruel.

" I'm sorry" he muttered

" That doesn't change anything, " I said walking back to my corridor

" What wrong Rose " Baily as I walked in

" You'll never guess who I had the displeasure of seeing"I groaned throwing my body next to Lilly's

" Let me guess, hmmm the only person I've ever known you to truly dislike would have to be someone that hurt your family. Oliver Finnigan ." Scorpius guessed

" Congratulations you win," I said half heartily

" What do I win"

"The pleasure of being right" we all chuckled

" What did that Moron want now," Lilly asked laying her head on my shoulder

" He wanted to know who I wrote, I didn't stay long enough to hear what he had to say"

We each talked for a little while till each of us went to go change into our gowns and while we wait here in the next few moment will be the beginning of my last year at Hogwarts and I was feeling a little sad about the last first time I'd be heading to my home away from home.

* * *

 **And this is where I will leave you all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

And as the train came to a final stop, it felt utterly surreal. Watching the perfects direct everyone felt almost wrong. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw younger version myself running off the train. Cheerfully running up to my younger friends catching up with them as though no time had passed. It made me smile but it also brought tears to my eyes.

" Rose you ok" I finally heard Scorpius say once the memory stop

" I'm alright. I'm just being overly sentimental I'll be fine" I said whipping my eyes

" If you're sure. Hey while I'm thinking about. Who did you write when you Ran into Oliver."

" Headmistress's McGonagall." I breathed instructing the last few students to their carriage

" Alright everyone else finds yourselves a carriage. Please note that if you see or find anything suspicious on the ride to Hogwarts notify myself and Rose immediately so we may take care of the situation if need be. That is all." Scorpius waved the perfects off

" Hey Rose do you want to fallow the first years," Scorpius ask suddenly

" Hagrid... you know what sure why not" I smiled as a light blush filled my face as the both of us followed the fairly large crowd of first years

" Hagrid you don't mind an extra hand or two do you?"

" Of course not Rose" Hagrid beamed smiling at all of us

And as usual, Hagrid gave his yearly speech never failing to answer any of the first year's questions. Oddly enough they all became calm after a few minutes of hearing him speak. Sure to any of them, he looked scary but his cheery demeanor easily whipped away any unnecessary fear they had.

" Alright, we will be heading to the Castle by boat only three to a boat. Rose and Scorpius can I ask you two since you both are joining us can I have you ride in a boat together." Hagrid asked the both of us

" Sure thing Professor" Scorpius chimed as his eyes gleamed with joy

And as we helped each kid into there own boat I was filled with there childlike wonder. For some of them, it had to have been the first time they witness something this magical. The star's and moon made the lake glow and their laughter filled the air. Seven years ago myself and Scorpius where in this same position. The only thing different was the fact Albus wasn't in the same boat as us.

"It's just like our first night here. Isn't Red" I could tell Scorpius was utterly happy by the sound of his voice I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was

" It really is" I hummed

" It's beautiful," We said at the same time breaking laughing seconds later

" So Mr, you're a Slytherin right," A young brunette boy asked him

"That I am Young sir. Do you have any questions that I could answer for you." Scorpius said looking over at the boy

" You don't seem like one, you're really nice for a Slytherin." the little boy winced slightly as though he expected Scorpius to yell at him

" You know" Scorpius paused for the young Lad to say his name

" Nathan" The young redhead sitting with him said

"Delilah" Nathan whined

" You know Nathan, not all Slytherins are mean. We actually are very nice people, you just have to get to know us first. I promise we aren't as scary nor as mean as many people might say we are. Now there are some mean ones out there but if you ever run into any of those you let me know ok. I'll make sure they won't bother you." Scorpius smiled at him reaching out and ruffling the small boy's hair but being careful enough to not tip over the boat both of us were in

" Is it true that in the Slytherin common room there's a giant window to where you can see the humongous squid. My Cousin Logan Hunter said you guys did" Delilah asked

" Well, I guess you'd have to be Sorted into Slytherin to find out. We can't let out all of our secrets now can we." Scorpius laughed

" Aw," The mass of students said collectively as Hagrid, Scorpius and myself chuckled.I definitely had a feeling that there wouldn't be too many sad Slytherians this year.

As our boat arrived to the shore Harrgrid instructed Scorpius and myself to help the first years out of their was the first to exit and my clumsy self almost landed in the water if it wasn't for him and his quick reflexes.

" And that is what not to do " I chuckled along with the students as we helped them each out.

" You alright, You didn't get hurt did you Rose." He said once the group was out of earshot

" Absolutely fine. Guess I'm just as excited as they are." I had a permanent smile on my face

" Well I hope your not like that on the field this year" He joked

" As if" I elbowed him "It's our last year to beat your team yet again. "

" Whatever " We both laughed at each other

We both rushed to our respected tables giving each other a smile before we each took our seat. Waiting patiently for Head Mistress and the Sorting hat to within moments the real fun began. As per usual, the hat sang of the thousand-year-old tale but stanza particularly hit my ears.

 _As you enter our land again be aware_

 _For as it is written secrets are never good to hold_

 _If I must I will trust you must not snare_

 _for you should be bold_

 _Like a Gryffindor the bravest of us all_

 _or should you be like Ravenclaw wise to a fault_

 _rather you_ be _kind and considerate like our Hufflepuff,_

 _Or should you be resourceful and sly like our slithery folk?_

 _The answer lies in what we value in our time_

 _If only we choose to bring the truth to light_

The hat finally stopped singing and one by one the new students were shorted. As I had expected more children this year entered into Slytherin. More than the previous year beforehand.

But two names had me sitting on the edge of my seat. Delilah Hunter. We all sat a good minute before the hat finally called out GRYFFINDOR. While she smiled I could see the defeat in her eyes she definitely wanted to be placed in Slytherin.

" Hi," Delilah said sitting next to me

" Hello congratulations I'm glad to have you as our newest member" I smiled back at her

" Likewise... I hope he gets in. I know he wants to get in" She couldn't tear her eyes away from Nathan

" Nathan Hunter " had the hat been on him any longer he most definitely would have made a new record.

" SLYTHERIN" A broad smile sweep past his face before he quickly moved to his table

" I'm glad" I heard Delilah mumble

While the rest of the ceremony took place I could tell the two of them keep checking on each other. Each of them giving the other a thumbs up and sticking their tongues out playfully at each other. It wasn't long before everyone was sorted and McGonagall gave her yearly speech.

" Need I not remind you all the Forbin forest is directly off limits. Now with that said May our feast begin"

* * *

 **This is where I will leave all of you, for now, I hope you all enjoyed I hope to see you all next time. Vmt Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

" You know Delilah Hogwarts has this great thing for siblings that are sorted into different houses. I think it would be a great thing for you and Nathan to look into. I could talk to Head Mistress McGonagall for you if you'd like me to" I smiled back at the upset girl

" Hogwarts really does that." Delilah chimed suddenly cheering up

" Absolutely I should know. My brother is in Slytherin and a good portion of our cousins are sorted into different houses. If we ever miss each other and we aren't in the same house common room we just ask McGonagall. She usually lets us spend the night with them as long as we promise to not get into too much trouble." Lilly joined in pointing at her and myself

" That's awesome, thank you so much" Delilah gleamed finally starting to eat the massive amount of food in front of us

" No problem, what are housemates for?" Lilly smiled continuing back to her food

By the time dessert appeared mostly everyone as stuffed. The great hall became louder with each passing second. Not that it really mattered. Most of the chatter where faint whispers due to the exhausted student body.

" Alright everyone, as we close this evening, would our Perfects please rise and take you respected students to your corresponding corridors. Also, I would like to see both Head Boy and Head girl in my office before this evening is over with that you all may be dismissed." McGonagall said

* * *

" Any idea why we are being called to her office," Scorpius said eyeing me

" You know, probably to wish us each a good year and to go over a few things before we get started most likely. What are you not use to being called on for good reasons besides being reprimanded for your ridiculous pranks? "

" Haha very funny Weasly "

"I am a Weasley thank you for pointing that out. I nearly forgot about the fact I have the signature red hair. You know how it is, need I remind you-you are a Malfoy as well." I snipped

" No sadly I'm fully aware of my surname and its reputation. But thanks, Rose ." He huffed as we walked together

" No problem, I'm glad to help... I'm sorry Scorp you know I... I mean those of us that truly ... know you we don't look at you differently because of your last name. You know that right. I just a little tired sorry about that."

"I know you don't, at least not anymore" he nodded

" Scorpius hold on," I said grabbing his arm

" I don't want to start off this year with us fighting. You're my best friend and I don't want what happened last year to happen again. So as long as we are head Boy and head girl we need to be able to communicate with each other. Otherwise, we aren't going to make any progress this year and I really have a good feeling about this year. So I don't want to spend it being mad at my best friend. So what happened on the train about me not sending the letters and what just happened right now can we just forget about them and move on?"

" Of course Rose. You can let go of my arm now" He said as we finally made it to the main office

" Oh yeah sorry"I said sheepishly letting go of his arm while I knocked on the door

" You both may come in," McGonagall said as the door flung open

" Good evening headmaster" We both said simultaneously

" Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley please take a seat. I hope you both had a wonderful ride here. As I am sure you both must be wondering why I call you here on the first night back."

We each nodded

" To begin I would like to congratulate you both on the receiving of Head boy and Head girl statues. I could not have chosen any better candidates this year to fulfill your, predecessors, shoes. You each greatly deserve this privilege as both of you have an outstanding grade point average. You both are aware this title will greatly help both the specific career goals you each may have in mind. In the future need, you have any need for a reference feel free to list this as an achievement. Secondly, I would like to touch base with both of you; while I was going over your first letter Miss Weasely I do believe it will be of great help if you each set up a time schedule for each hall scan. The quicker the better. I do not mind which of you takes responsibility for each login, but I will need one every week. If not sooner in case of an emergency. I am aware you have both agreed to every other week to meet up with you fellow perfects I believe it will be beneficial for each of you. But I do ask that you each stay aware of other students schedules along with your own. Now I must ask, are you each trying out for your respective Quidditch teams"

" Yes Ma'ma" we both smiled at there then back at each other

"Alright, with that being taken into consideration I would like to ask both of you to not only promise to be civil but stay studious to your assignments. Your respective Professors are to be aware of any time restraints and if you need extra time please feel free to ask. Miss Weasley I do ask you listen carefully to this advice. I would like to not write your parents pertaining your being in the hospital again this year due to your own affliction."

" Yes Ma'ma" I nodded I definitely do have a history of me passing out because of over exhaustion.

" With that being said I would also like to propose that we start a new tradition allowing each respective house member to be partners with their counter house for this year. I would like both of you as Head Boy and Head Girl to be partners in this assignment. The goal in this is, is that we rid our future generations of negative stigmas about opposing houses. More specifically each household has a favorite corresponding household while they each have their opposing household. Moreover, we wish to gain more acceptance among the students. In past years we have struggled to obtain neutrality between the houses this year we believe we can start breaking away from this pattern. I would like to make you each leader's in this assignment, therefore, I do hope you each can get along. I understand in past years you both have had quarrels with one another I have high hopes you both can work together soundly. I have seen great teamwork from each of you before I expect respect and patience between the two of you. I am aware that things are fine this moment be that as it may if the moment were to arise where you two cannot get along for the sake of not only this assignment but for each other I will have to take matters into my own hands. Now then I need you both to know the Head boy and head girl rooms are being remolded for the time being so your items have been moved to spare Perfect rooms for the time being. I wish you both a wonderful year and if you should ever have a question I am here. You both may be dismissed. Rose may I speak to you for a moment. "

" Of course " I smiled

"Go ahead I'll see you later" I waved Scorpiuss goodbye as he left the office

"Now Rose I have a few questions for you regarding your letters," McGonagall said leaning over to the side to see if Scorpius was gone

" I'm very proud of you Miss Weasley. This is a wonderful idea, I hope you don't mind me paring you with him. But I do have to ask why did you ask me to make sure he did know this whole"new tradition idea" was yours. "

"I rather he sees it as a change and not my idea. You saw how his face lite up when you said we would be doing this. Sure he'd be happy knowing it's my idea but I'm not ok with taking credit for something he brought to light. I was blinded before he told me all of that. When I was younger I was biased towards a lot of things and I felt so disconnected from the other he thinks we are making a change what true difference does it make if it's my idea or yours."

"You care very deeply for him don't you."

" He's my best friend, of course, I care for him."

"You are very special Miss Weasely, Very special indeed. I want you to know I have high hope for the both of you. Now if you must excuse me if we do not have any other pressing matters I really must speak To Professor Longbottom ."

" Actually one last thing. Delilah and Nathan Hunter" I began to say as I got up

" They are already under forms they may see each other whenever they like." She smiled waving me goodbye this

* * *

 **This is where I will leave all of you for now until next time. Vmt is out.**


	5. Chapter 5

" Scorpius you didn't need to wait for me," I said suddenly seeing him as I exited the stairwell

" It's no big deal, how did it go" He questioned

" Pretty good, I got Delilah and Nathan on the form so they will be able to see each other whenever they like." I hummed

" That's great I'm sure they will love to hear that. So what did she have to talk to you about?"

" Nothing really important, she just wanted to know how the internship went over the summer. "I lied

After a few passing comments about our summer, I couldn't help but think about his mother.

" How is your mum doing. Is she feeling any better? "

" A little yeah. She told me to tell you Hi and that she can't wait to see you again. She mentioned something about in better circumstances of Of course. My mum really likes you, Rose. She said you were one of the best student nurses at Saint Mungo's. " He smiled softly as his eyes dropped to the ground

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset"

"It's alright Rose. Actually, my Mum has been really keen on having you over for brunch lately. The Doctor's insist on keeping her in the house but she quit stubborn, you know. She told me to tell you she would love to tea with you on a weekend you are free. " He said uttering the password to the Perfect Corridors

" I would love that but, knowing her medical history I would really have to advise she listen to her Doctors. With that said if she will allow I would like to have tea with her just not out in Hogsmeade."

" I'd figure you'd say that," He said handing me a card

" What's this"

" My Father is quite wary of guests, therefore, you need that card if you are to go an visit, my mum. "

" Alright" I nodded

* * *

 _Everything from there went without a hitch. But of course I feel bad about lying to him, but in the end, I don't think he'd be as happy as he is now if he found out that it was my idea. So from the moment I sent that letter, I decided that whatever might happen I wanted to do this to make him happy. He's spent the majority of his Hogwarts time being bullied because of house prejudices. And while I couldn't help in back then I can help now. It's only fair. All we have to do is make it through this year without arguing. Which is easier said than done but I do think the twist MacGonagall added it will be beneficial. Plus it will give a great insight for everyone. Needless to say, I think its a great addition. It's getting quite late so I really must turn in see you tomorrow._

 _Yours truly_

 _Rose Weasley_

Morning really couldn't come any sooner. But I guess one great thing about being in a perfect room is that you don't wake up to everyone moving around at night. The only downside is, is that if someone wants to enter your room they will knock on your door ninety times before you finally open the door.

" What do you want Hugo" I grumbled letting him in

" You said yesterday morning to wake you up early so you could write Mum and Dad ." He said flopping on my bed

" Hugo! How many times have I told you not to do that? Actually how many times has Mum told you not to do that."I scolded him

" About a Million times. But you can easily fix it. See Reparo" He said pointing his wand to my temporary bed

"I'm aware it easy Hugo but just think about it you can't go fixing everything not everything can be fixed, you need to learn the value of things."I sighed

" You sound just like Mum." Hugo groaned

" I'll take that as a compliment," I said sticking out my tongue

" You're annoying" He professed

" Like you aren't. Anyway, what are you doing in here is Stacey giving you troubles again. I swear I'm surprised you are still dating that air head. Actually, I'm not you're a bit of an air head yourself. I'm surprised Mum didn't kick her out of the house when she was over this summer." I said laying out my clothes for the day

"I am too. But actually, I'm here to ask you a question."

" About,"I asked turning around to face him

" Well you're a girl"

" Last time I checked yeah I was "

" Ugh never mind I'll just talk to Roxanne " He huffed getting up

" Ok ok I'll stop whats going on Baby bro," I said sitting him down

"You're a girl,"

"We've established that "

" Rose,"He looked at me " Look I've been thinking and I just don't think Stacey and I work out. I tried breaking up with her over the summer but every time I tried she'd find a way to interrupt me and we end up doing something together." He puffed

" So she's not as much of an air head as I thought. " I said aloud

" Look Hugo. Just break it to her easily. The best thing you can do is be honest with her and explain how you feel. You can't ignore her, you're going to have to tell her at one point of the other." I exclaimed patting him on the back

" I guess your right. Thanks but Rose why don't you fallow your own advice."

" Alright Hugo it time for you to leave," I said pushing him off my bed

"It's a ligament question why haven't you told him yet."

"This is why I can't tell you and Lucy anything. Hugo, he has a girlfriend and he's happy you really want me to ruin a good thing he has going for him? When was the last time you saw him this happy? Hugo, I can't tell him so you are going to promise me you won't say a word to him about it. If I'm lucky this stupid crush will go away and we won't have to deal with this anymore."

" But Rose"

" But nothing Hugo. Nothing will ever happen between us, we are just meant to be friends. And honestly, how would you think Dad would react if I told him I liked his mortal enemies son. He just started getting used to the fact that we are both friends I don't know how much more Dad can take." I whispered

" But Dad likes him"

" That because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny praise him to high heaven and he's Albus's best friend. You know just as much as I if Scorpius had a little sister your age and you like her Dad would lose it." I said after putting up an imperturbable charm

" But you've always told me to go out of my comfort zone Rose."

"Look when I tell you that it's for studious and sports-related topics. Plus I can't do that to Scorpius I want him to be happy. If your his friend Hugo you would want whats best for him." I sighed

" And I want whats best for you. Seeing you all summer all moppy and sad because you didn't tell him what you felt was not fun. I promise i won't tell him but in all seriousness, you really need to talk to him." Hugo said going to the door" Thank you for the advice, I hope you can listen to mine. "

"I won't make any promises to that ."

"I know, but try," He said leaving

* * *

 **With that I bid you are farewell for now. Until next time vmt is out.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Mum, and Dad_

 _As I have promised I'm writing to inform you both I made it to Hogwarts safely. It really does feel strange knowing this will be my last year here._ Mum _you were right as always; this doesn't feel odd. Everything seems to be going smoothly so far. I can't wait to see what the rest of this year holds. I already miss you both so much and I definitely can't wait to hear back from both of Aunt Ginny and Nana Weasely I said Hi._

 _Also, Mum, can you do me a HUGE favor and please send Mrs. Malfoy another basket of Yellow Daisy's and Lemon drop candies. The amount should be in the pouch I send Owen. Love you both._

 _P.s. Tell Hugo he needs to stop jumping on peoples bed's before he breaks another one._

 _Your daughter_

 _Rose Weasley_

I could most definitely hear him yelling how he only broke one bed and how it only happened once but still, I had a little chuckle. No matter how much the both of us banter with each other we love one another. Even though he can be one of the most annoying little brats I know to date I wouldn't trade him for the world. Even though I have tried.

Finally making it to the Owl dorm I ran into Scorpius. Who strangely gave me a be quite sign quickly understanding why I spotted Lilly and Oliver.

" You're really going to hold that over my head aren't you Lil" Oliver yelled

" Yes I am, at least I don't have to cheat my way through life unlike you."

" Oh, really I think it's the other ways around. You think you can get whatever you want because of your Dad Is the Boy who lived. You think that makes you special well it doesn't it makes you a spoiled brat. Just like all of your cousins, the only reason Rose even got the title of head girl is because of your uncle."

" You know just as well as I that none of us use our name to flaunt around and get what we want. And for a matter of fact, Rose worked her ass off to Earn that title maybe you should learn what its like to actually earn something for once in your life. Or Maybe you're just mad at the fact she didn't want to hear the sad excuse you had to tell her to get her to talk you so you could talk to me." Lilly yelled as he suddenly pushed her against the wall

"Stupify" Oliver threw the first spell

"Protego" Lilly yelled nearly missing being jinxed "Expelliarmus" Lilly perfectly disarmed him

" I have better thing to do than throwing spells and jinx's back at one another Oliver. When you actually want to handle this like an actual adult talk to me. Until then don't bother."She said walking off

"Rose Scorpius , I," Lilly said running into me

" It's ok we saw the whole thing we'll take care of it"Scorpius said looking dangerously at Oliver

" If you're hurt go down to Maddum Pomfrey if not go talk to Albus. We'll need a full report on what happened later on today. Don't make me question you're integrity I will be getting both of your sides." I said looking at her sternly even though i trusted her

"I'm proud of you though. You would have never have been able to do what you did back there last year. You've grown as a person, but a word of advice next time get a punch or two in he deserves it."I hugged her

" Hopefully there won't be a "next time" " She sighed as she let go of me

"Go I'll take care of this, you just breathe and calm down."

" Oliver Finnigan. May I have word with you. Why I did I just witness you assaulting my cousin."

"Rose I"

" There is no excuse for your behavior Oliver. You do know attacking a fellow Witch or wizard outside of school is a felony. It is no different in school, need I not remind you of our school handbook. I should give you a detention right now but I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself. This issue will be brought forward to Headmaster McGonagall. I need you to tell me what happened and why you decided it was alright to attack a fellow student. I expect a full report in the charms classroom before Breakfast And if you ever so much as lie I will deduct house point I do not care if we are in the same house. Now Go before I decided I want to Jinx you" I sighed as he ran past me

" I don't know how you didn't jinx him," Scorpius said causing me to jump

" I don't either,"I said walking over to Owen

" I'm sorry guys all that yelling must have hurt your little ears," I said to the collective group of owls while letting Owen out

" Owen , take these to mum and Dad," I said giving him the letter and the small change pouch

" You gave him what about an hour to write what happened while you go and tell McGonagall what just transpired. What a great way to start a morning, Rose."

" My thoughts exactly. You want to come with me seeing as how you witnessed this madness with me. Plus i don't exactly trust you, you might do something. You might actually jinx him or worse for all I know so, therefore, you have to join me you have no chose against the matter."I chuckled

" Well then I'm obligated to so yes" He laughed back

* * *

" I see. Well, thank you, Miss Weasley , Mr. Malfoy. I will ask you bring me those reports as soon as you both can. With that said you will need to agree on a punishment for both Mr. Finnagin and Miss Potter."

" But Lilly didn't"

" I am aware Miss Weasley but this quarrel has gone on long enough."

" No offense Professor but My father and his had worse fights than these. I don't understand why we have to punish Lilly For Olivers... actions" I finally spit out

"You should know as well as anyone your names has deep meaning to it. I expect both of you to understand what I mean when I say the reputation of their names can be tainted because of a stunt like this. You each have fought to withhold and change the meaning of your names for the manner of respect. I would only hope you wish the same for your fellow students or else I have failed you as a Professor and as a mentor."

" Ok I'll let Lilly know" I sighed as McGonagall dismissed us

" What a way to spend the first morning back to Hogwarts" I grumbled as we both walked to the charms room to pick up the report

"Bet you wish,Hugo would have let you sleep in"

" How'd you know"

"Well besides the fact that you ask him to do that every year on the first day of school. It was is obnoxious knocking that gave it away"

" I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that." I confessed

" The entire Perfect Population thought that this morning. I'm surprised he's still around walking."

" He probably crashed right after he talked to me. he'll be up in time for breakfast and I bet you a gallon he will walk in his pj's and not care."

"Rose I know better than to bet against you. You always win. So no."

* * *

 **Rose and Scorpius are spending an awful lot of time together. I wonder what possibly could be in store for them next. Untill next time.**


End file.
